1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cash box comprising a housing and a base tray arranged within the housing. The base tray delimits a receiving area for receiving a value note stack at least in part, wherein the notes of value of a received value note stack stand with their edges on a bottom element of the base tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known cash boxes have a housing in which a receiving area is provided in which notes of value in the form of a value note stack are received and stand with their edges, in particular their longer edges, on the bottom of the cash box. An opening for the automatic feeding and/or removing of notes of value via separating and/or feeding modules is provided in the housing of the cash box. The opening is closable by a shutter. Such known cash boxes usually have a retracting flap that separates the receiving area from the opening. The retracting flap is adjustable between a swiveled-on position and a swiveled-off position, wherein, in the swiveled-on position, it keeps the notes of value of the value note stack away from the opening and no feeding and removing of notes of value is possible. Thus, the retracting flap is arranged in the swiveled-on position when the shutter is closed and the cash box is not received in an automated teller machine or other devices for handling notes of value. In contrast thereto, the retracting flap is arranged in the swiveled-off position when the cash box is inserted in a device for handling notes of value and the shutter is open so that the notes of value can be removed through the opening.
When the cash box is again removed from the automated teller machine, then the retracting flap is again moved from the swiveled-off position into the swiveled-on position before or during the closing of the shutter, as a result whereof the received value note stack is moved further into the box so that notes of value are no longer arranged in the feeding and removing area.
What is problematic is that in doing so the notes of value have to be moved relative to the bottom of the cash box on which they stand. Depending on the specific structure of the retracting flap it may happen that notes of value are jammed, notes of value are not removed from the shutter area and/or notes of value are pulled under the value note stack. This results in that during the later removal and/or the feeding, errors may occur and, in the worst case, the cash box has to be taken out of service and manually emptied and newly filled.
Such cash boxes with pivotable retracting flaps are, for example, known from documents DE 10 2010 004 581 A1, DE 10 2010 004 577 A1, DE 10 2009 021 320 A1 and DE 602 19 414 T2.
From document DE 36 35 976 T2, a cash box is known in which the receiving area in which the notes of value are received is delimited by a press-on carriage, a retaining element and support elements.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cash box that guarantees a safe feeding and/or removal of notes of value.